A Mother of Magic
by seerofsorrow
Summary: Please R&R! Voldermort needs an heir. Who will he chosse to have his child? New Chapter!
1. The Beggining

Okay this is completely off the top of my head. Sorry if it has errors big time. Alright here it goes.

Sam up blot right, she had felt something burning on her skin. She was screaming in pain as so was a boy who was thousands of miles away from her in the U.K. He had felt the pain too, it was so intense. He saw Hedwig fly in through the window without a sound. "Hello Hedwig." He got up from his bed wondering what was going on. What was the burning pain on his cheek? He could feel the prickling pain in his scar and knew it had to do with Voldemort, but what was going on? He had had no dream there was something very wrong for he felt no apparent emotions. He saw Hedwig's wings flash in the moonlight and he knew what he had to do almost immediately. He found a scrap sheet of parchment nest to his charms book which he wasn't having much advancement with. He took his quill and scribbled on it very quickly professor.

_Tonight I felt a burning pain on my cheek and my scar, but nothing else. _

_What does it mean sir?_

_What's going on?_

_Yours, Harry._

Harry looked at the note and nodded his head. It was a pretty good note and he called to Hedwig, "Come here. I need to send this to Professor Dumbledore." She ruffled her feathers but put out her talon. He stroked her as she flew off into the night. Harry sighed as he saw her fly off. Dumbledore told Harry to tell him of anything that Voldemort was doing, so he had done as he was told and as he went to sleep that night he wondered what did it all mean? Sam however was groggy and couldn't really care. She just flopped over with a plunk onto the other side of the bed and fell right back to her death like state of dreaming.


	2. Freeing Death

Okay yes I forgot all of this before. Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I own no Harry Potter characters, etc. PLEASE REVIEW! I really need to see some reviews. I plan to continue with it only if people think it's worth continuing.

Sam woke up with a start in the morning. Hearing country music hurt her ears and that's why she thought waking up to country music was the perfect wake up call. She had long ago set her alarm clock to the country music station so that she would automatically wake up. She moaned in misery wishing she could go back to bed. Stumbling across the room she eventually reached the closet. Sam got up and dressed in the dark choosing a pair of pants and a shirt in the dark. She had never really cared about what she looked like. Her next stop was the bathroom to get her essentials together. She entered out of her room and she instantly smelt the stench, it was of rotting flesh. Sam automatically thought of the chicken in the kitchen thinking that her mother by accident might have left it out in the kitchen. It might smell pretty rancid by now. Although she had to get ready for school she could do her mother a favor by throwing away the chicken. Sam went to the kitchen and the stench getting stronger, and was strongly regretting what she was thought she was going to have to do. Nasty chicken, ucckkk! She closed her eyes from the shock and felt glued to the spot. She entered the kitchen and at once saw the puddle of bright red blood coming from her mother's body and her mother lying spread eagle on the kitchen floor with her eyes wide open. Sam ran to her mother's side and screamed. She touched her mother and felt her cold. The blood which normally flowed through her mother's body was no longer there and the body was stiff. She felt her mother's dead body. Grief over took Sam stiffening all of her joints making her freeze and the only thought that ran through her head was her mother's dead body. She fumbled over her mother's body trying to feel if there was any warmth left in her. Her very eyes were dead looking with all spark and emotion gone. There was nothing there left inside of her mother's body for Sam to continue looking for. Her mother was gone and as this hit Sam she wailed into the night screaming at it to bring her mother back into her arms. Sam looked around at the tidy kitchen and her mother's apron which was still on, what happened here? Why was her mother the point of such cruelty? Why? She heard him as his heavy boots hit the kitchen floor with an eerie echo. She still grabbed onto her mother never to leave her side again. He was covered neck to floor in a black cloak. He had platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. He was leaning casually against the kitchen wall with a knife in his hand as he cleaned it. His facial expression showed no apparent regret or worry just itchy soft of like something was annoying him. She felt a white hot anger going through her body. He had killed her mother and he didn't even really care. This bastard didn't care or understand her family and he didn't want to. She was going to kill him, he killed her mother. She slowly got up watching the knife he was cleaning. She pulled a knife out of the wood block on the counter and held it out in front of her. He inclined his head a little bit looking directly at the knife but not worried. She held it in fighting position so that she could wield it better. She went head first at him with her knife held directly in front of her. All the motions went in slow motion for Sam. She couldn't understand what was happening she saw him draw out a wooden stick out of his cloak and saw a flash of light as she was slightly pushed backwards. What was that? What the hell was going on? She stumbled and fell backwards onto the floor. He smirked at her as she landed on her back. He whispered a word and she immediately felt stuck to the floor. He came over her and pointed his stick at her again. Then she passed out.


	3. Kissing

Dear Readers,

If there are any of you in cyberspace I'm working on my fanfic. If you would PLEASE R+R I would be ver happy. Continue reading, updates are soon to come. Thanks!

"What the FUCK!" What the fuck was going on. Sam's mother would have been ashamed of her, cursing like that. Sam's mother hated it when she cursed, her mother, she immediately started crying. Her mother's body on the floor, her mother's apron still on, her mother killed by a man who didn't even care, her mother's blood spilled everywhere.

She realized she was awake and inside a dark creepy room with a roaring fire right in front of her. She curled herself into a tight ball, cradling her head by her knees. Her mother would tell her to do this when she was scared and that she would feel all better.

She screamed with all her might wanting the world to go away. She lost herself in the finite infinity of her scream. Just letting the pressure build and build. When she stopped screaming the pressure left her. She just breathed in and out, panting.

Boots, the echo hollow, tock, banging inside her head. She turned to see, her mother's murder, smirking at her. He chuckled at her slowly turning head and pounce position on the floor.

She could feel a sense of power in the floor and her body. Springing she brought her hands out in front of her first. He brought out his stick thing again and she was back on the floor. Sam was so frustrated!

"Why would you do this, what do you want with me? Why? God fucking damn it why? Rahhhhh!"

He just stayed calmly there as his chuckling filled her ears, "huh, huh, huh, huh,… huh,".

After a few moments her voice rang in the empty chamber once again, "Why won't you answer the fucking question?"

His shoe started tapping on the floor, "I am here only because my master has told me to do this."

"And what does your fucking master want with me?"

Another voice entered the conversation this one however was much more snake like and hissed in her ear, it reminded her of ink. "His master wants you."

She turned and saw probably the most disgusting man in her life, red bulging eyes, thin lips, unnatural white color, sunk in cheeks, the nose was flattened to two slits, the eyebrows were pencil thin, and he was very tall. All in all he looked a lot like Michael Jackson. She backed up a little and felt just a little grossed out at just the looks of this man. He smiled showing perfect teeth. She forwent this first impression of him and saw him as her mother's murderer.

"What in the hell do you want with me?"

He smiled again and swirled into his cloak and he disappeared. What the hell, what was going on, where did he go? He was behind her; his weight was thrown behind her and onto her back. His arm wrapped around her, holding her chest. She gasped at his cold touch and fear that he was behind her.

"I want you." He whispered like a cold wind. His hand explored her chest, searching for her skin.

She rolled out of him and stumbled backwards. The floor felt cold as she fell downwards over her great big clumsy feet. He glided over the dark floor and stood tall, looking down upon her. She scrambled up and tried to counter him as he started to circle her. She looked frantically around as she tried to find her way out of this mess. All she could see was the darkness without bounds.

He pounced on her grabbing her neck and kissed her. His kiss wasn't wet or slimy just passionate as his lips moved hers back and forward. She pushed him away almost immediately, disgusted. How dare he, and yet she knew at the end of the night he would have more than just a kiss.

She looked around again trying to find a way out of here. He smirked at her looking severely pleased seeing her fear mount.

He took a stick thing out and muttered something. Her head was in the air, everything was gone, any worries, cares, even he wasn't there. Something inside her whispered to her, _just kiss him_. She felt another voice much more forceful in her head, fuck no. _Just kiss him_. Hell nah, are you fucking kidding me?

Wham, it felt like someone had put cold water in her face, back to reality. She was leaning into kiss him. Trying to back up to quickly she landed on the wall. This was a huge mistake; he followed her swiftly and held her to the wall.

Shoving her upwards he kissed her and squished her to the wall with his body. His mouth abused hers as he put her mouth in rough angles and she panted in and out.

Bang! She could hear something was happening outside. She was ripped back to where she was as his cold hands snaked up her stomach. She tried to nudge him out of this position but he held firm to her stomach. He was hurting her as bruises were etched into her stomach.

"Where is he?" Bang. The commotion was coming from outside the room. The man with the red eyes backed up slowly and withdrew into darkness and was gone. She receded into the shadows to find him to make sure he didn't appear behind her again. She couldn't feel him and lost herself in shadow.

With a bang she saw a man in the doorway with dark blue robes on. He had on gold glasses and an expression of hate. He had opened a door and light flooded the room. She backed away from him, afraid of what he might do to her. Panic rose inside her, he would be just like the others.

She scrambled away from him and curled into a ball against the back wall. He let her back up and didn't come towards her right away. His voice was gentle though as she heard him approach.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore and I don't wish to harm you in anyway. I know you're afraid of me and that's quite all right, but I swear I am not going to hurt you. Can you come out?"

I curled up even tighter, I was so scared. What did he want with me?

"Can you answer a few of my questions? What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Hello Sam. Who was in this room with you?"

I shuddered a bit and said, "A guy who looked liked Michael Jackson with red eyes."

"Okay. What did he do to you?"

"He made me kiss him."

"Anything else?"

I knew where he was going with that question. "No. He didn't do that."

"Okay. Was there anybody else?"

"Yes."

"Okay, what did they look like?"

"He had blonde hair and gray eyes."

"Okay. What did he do?"

"He killed my mother. I saw her on my kitchen floor. All the blood." I started crying again, my mom was dead. My best friend, practically, was dead.

"I'm sorry." He put his hand on my knee and it was pleasantly warm. He was all right, and nice, he wouldn't try to hurt me.

I felt an empty spiral in the middle of me that kept on swirling. He smiled and he had a sort of twinkling eye.

"It's alright." I thought of my mom again and threw my arms around Albus. I cried into his shoulder as he put his hands on my back lightly just patting me. I felt almost protected by him and I slowly stopped crying. I backed off of him and wiped of my tears. He held my shoulder as he helped me up.

Albus took out a stick thing. I turned sharply from him and backed away from him. Fear took over me as I saw him put it up.

He clearly said, "Anthera".

A flower came out of the tip of his stick thingy. It was a pretty Daisy.

"Here you are." Albus passed me the flower and smiled. I smiled too. I took the Daisy and looked at the bright petals.

I hesitantly asked Albus, "What is that?" I pointed to the stick thing.

He put it on the palm of his hand and said, "It's a wand."

"A wand." This thing could do magical things obviously. It was curious but I recognized it as just a tool. There was nothing wrong with a wand in of itself.

He took it back up in his hand and said something a teakettle that was jet black appeared out of nowhere. Then he said, "Portus".

He nodded to me and said, "When you touch this you'll travel to another place, but we need to touch this together. So on the count of three." I put out a finger to the black tea kettle and as soon as he said three touched it.

I saw a rainbow of color flash before me and I felt a bit nauseas. There was also something sharp behind my navel driving me forward. Then I felt ground beneath me again.


End file.
